This proposal seeks to augment the research infrastructure at Shaw University, the oldest Historically African American College/University (HBCU) in the South, located in Raleigh, North Carolina. The goal of the proposed Shaw University Project Export R24 (SUPER) Program is to establish infrastructure support to Shaw University junior-level faculty to conduct health services research on racial disparities among various minority populations by providing training, resources, and mentorship opportunities through collaborative linkages with senior researchers at Shaw and at other universities. Specifically, the proposed Program will involve: (i) institutional infrastructure development for racial health disparities research; and (ii) three individual investigator pilot research projects. As the proposed Center is implemented, the basis for Shaw University faculty to become more competitive in extra-mural research will be actualized. The proposed SUPER Program will meet six aims: (1) institution of a structured research administration at Shaw University; (2) provision of research support to Shaw investigators that includes assistance with grant and budget preparation and administration, data management, analysis, and report writing; (3) establishment of mechanisms for the development and evaluation of new study proposals by Shaw investigators that ensures the relevance of research development to the goal of eliminating racial and ethnic disparities; (4) facilitation of periodic workshops for the minority community, the health services research community, and service providers in North Carolina to promote and disseminate the findings of the Shaw investigators; (5) institution of a structured program of training and skill building for the Shaw investigators; and (6) establishment of linkages with senior researchers at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Cecil G. Sheps Program for Health Services Research (Sheps Program) and the Morehouse School of Medicine National Program for Primary Care (NCPC) who will serve as mentors to the Shaw investigators. Success of the proposed Program will be measured in terms of publications and submitted and funded competitive, peer-reviewed pilot studies and grants at the end of the grant period.